tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Good, The Bad and Casey Jones
The Good, the Bad, and Casey Jones! is the 8th episode of TMNT season 2. "Here comes trouble!" Official Description Raph and Casey must put their dislike for each other aside to stop a common foe. Plot In a voiceover, Casey Jones courageously vows to eliminate all of the mutant and crime threats in New York City. Thus, he dawns his signature hockey mask and prepares himself for battle... Meanwhile, in the sewers, the Turtles are freely sparring with one another on their Master Splinter's orders. Mikey and Donnie are quickly defeated and eliminated from the free-for-all, but Leo and Raph are not. However, Leo wastes no time disarming his brother, and he quickly leaves Raph defeated on the ground. Raph is dissatisfied with this, however, and pummels Leo really hard in retaliation. Both his brothers and Splinter condemn his action - so Raphael decides to leave the lair to think about what he's done and get a breath of fresh air. Meanwhile, Casey is surveying "his" city from a rooftop, writing things down in a diary while doing so. He soon hears a nearby squabble, which turns out to be the sound of Purple Dragons coercing a defenseless man into giving his wallet to them. The muggers get their wish, but then Casey shows up and begins to fight with them. Casey proves to be quite a challenge for them, and he is quickly able to subdue all of them. Unbeknownst to him, however, Raph is watching from a rooftop. Seeing how Casey is about to mercilessly take them out, Raph intevenes. Casey is somewhat appealed to see yet another mutant, but this does not intimidate him - Casey once again springs into action. Raph and Casey's brawl unfortunately allows the muggers to escape. Casey begins blaming Raph for letting them go - and a protracted fight ensues. Neither seems to be able to mantain the upper hand for long, until Raph pins Casey to a car and nearly stabs his face. After stopping himself, Casey manages to electrocute Raph with some type of tazer, and he escapes by jumping onto the rear end of a nearby taxi. Raphael also retreats. In the lair, he mutters an apology to Leo for his behavior earlier that night. Leo teases him to say it out loud, and Donnie and Mikey make it worse when they humorously insult Raph, which only angers Raph more and forces him to leave the lair yet again! The next day, at Rosevelt High School, April and her newly introduced friend, Irma, walk up to Casey, who is sifting through stuff in his locker. When he turns around to talk with them, it is revealed that bandages are all over his face. They ask what happened, but to no avail. Casey lies that he recieved the injuries at the hockey rink, which both Irma and April have trouble believing. Irma then proceeds to her next class, forcing April to come along with her. The following night, Casey is on the same rooftop once again, thinking about Raph and commenting that he is a worthy opponent. Coincidentally, he spots Raph not long after and goes to follow him. Unbeknownst to Casey, however, a squad of Foot-Bots are following him, too!! Casey follows Raph into the sewers, and he ends up being lead directly to the turtles' home. Casey accidentially reveals his presence and the turtles are soon onto him. The revelations that both Raph and April know Casey suprise the other turtles. April bluntly inquires what he's doing there, and in turn, Casey asks what she's doing with a bunch of mutants. She grudgingly explains that the turtles were the 'friends' that she was telling him about - and then, she introduces all of them. Splinter then appears, and Casey is so stunned that he passes out!! He is soon awoken by April, however. After everyone introduces each other. April senses the Foot-Bots' nearby presence. The Foot-Bots show themselves and begin invading the lair, much to everyone's shock and dismay. The team manages to hold their ground pretty well, and they begin to defeat the robots one by one, though more keep entering. One robot stands alone from the fight. Fearing that he will inform others of their location, Raph and Casey decide to put their dislike for each other aside and go after the robot (who is running out of the lair) together. During this side-adventure, both Casey and Raph save each other (Raph, from getting run over by train - and Casey from getting thrown off the top of the train by the robot), which further strengthens their cooperation with each other. After numerous attempts to subdue the wild robot, Casey finally manages to electrocute it before it reaches the streets, and Raphael throws his sai directly into the robot's head, finishing it off. The two then head back to the lair and find that the remaining Foot-Bots there have already been reduced to scrap metal. The two engage in a miniature celebration due to their victory, showing that they are now best buds, and poor Donnie exclaims that there is now two Raphaels and the new best buds head up to the streets looking for more skulls to bust. Splinter's Wisdom "Anger is a dangerous ally, it clouds your judgement. You must control it, before it controls you." "Always trust your instincts. A well-honed intuition, can be sharper than your eyes." Gallery Kcjones.jpg The good,bad,casey.jpg casey jones is on the move!.png casey with band aid.png Character Debuts *Irma Langinstein Trivia *This is the first time Casey finds out about the Turtles and enter the lair. *This is the first episode with Casey wearing his face make-up and mask. *This is the first episode that aired on a Sunday. *Irma makes her proper appearance. *This is the fifth episode that focuses on Raph. *This episode is a reference to the TMNT 2003 episode, Meet Casey Jones ''and original Mirage comic ''Raphael #1. *The drawing Casey did in his journal entry of him beating Raph looks like the style used in the original Mirage comic. Video Category:Episodes Category:The Show Category:Season 2